mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Ronald McDonald/Kishio's version
One of the most well-known M.U.G.E.N characters, Donald doesn't really need an introduction. This Ronald is both the original and arguably the most famous version of them all. He has a four-button gameplay with immense comboability and an infamously brutal A.I. There have been many edits to this character, changing up or improving Donald's gameplay, or just making the character downright cheap. ) |Image = File:KishioDonaldport.png 120px |Creator = kishio |Downloadlink = MediaFire Unknown creator's silly soundpack Urrnge's Stickmeaner soundpack Vince Roc's English soundpack |Resolution = High}} Gameplay Donald is a non-traditional four-button character, so instead of using the and buttons for kicks and the and buttons for punches, and are weak and medium attacks, respectively, while both and are strong attacks; his taunt, which is assigned to the button like most characters, serves a more practical purpose than what is usually expected by giving Donald 50 Power when activated. He has several Specials, though only one button can be used to activate them and all of them except for GO ACTIVE don't have light and heavy variants and there is no real pattern in their activation methods. For activating most his Hypers, one can either input two quarter circles then one attack button or one quarter circle then two attack buttons at once. He also has a Command Normal named , activated with and a throw activated by pressing while near the opponent. He has two moves involving calling Donald Girl as an assist and an Exceed which can only be activated when Donald's Life is half or below, though he has no system moves or other mechanics. Any of Donald's Normals can be Jump Cancelled after hitting the opponent, which is very useful for air comboing. Donald has a combo-heavy play style involving quick attacks, though his lower-than-average Defence means that he can get K.O.'d quicker than characers with a normal Defence stat, making him a bit of a glass cannon. Donald can chain light attacks into medium attacks into heavy attacks, and while standing or airborne, he can chain his attack into his attack, but not while crouching because the range of his crouching attack is too short. While standing, can be chained into Donald's Command Normal instead of , but both and are multi-hit attacks and at least one hit of either attack must be sacrificed to be able to chain the attacks. By pressing buttons in the order , , , , one can make easy combos. He can also chain Normals into any of his Specials with the exception of and and half of his Hypers ( , and ) can be chained from Normals; he can even chain certain Specials into certain Hypers, like either version of GO ACTIVE into or . While it's very easy to perform simple combos that deal decent damage with Donald, it's possible to perform devastating combos that are almost infinite with skill and timing, which is occasionally demonstrated by his custom A.I. If Donald Girl is summoned with either or , she can be hit by the opponent, cancelling the attack, and there's a slight delay after Donald Girl is summoned before she can be summoned again. Donald has an infinite involving ; if the opponent is pushed into a wall, it's possible to launch the opponent into the air and hit them with the move again while the opponent falls before they touch the ground and repeatedly juggle them until they're K.O.'d; even if the opponent recovers from the move's knockdown, they will not be able to move away, allowing them to be hit by the move again. The infinite can also be performed with , but requires stricter timing when done with this move, though it's even possible to perform the infinite with a combination of the two. Donald has a damage dampener that reduces the damage of an attack in proportion to the length of the combo; the more attacks that were chained in the combo, the more the damage of the attack is lowered, and this can greatly affect Hypers and reduce their damage by a fair amount, so the player should be careful when cancelling a move into a Hyper. Many of Donald's Specials are projectile attacks, though some of them are melee attacks, such as which is a parody of Rugal's Genocide Cutter, and his Specials can easily be used for combos to deal massive damage. When opting not to abuse GO ACTIVE for its cheap infinite, both versions of it can be used to launch the opponent in the air, and if it's used after a combo on the ground, the player can continue to combo in the air after launching the opponent and combo even further on the ground while the opponent is falling, forming a massive combo. misses at point blank range, so the player should not use it when in front of the opponent. One of Donald's more unique Specials is which can be used as a trap as it explodes after a set amount of time or when attacked by the opponent, though the player has to be careful when using it because the explosion can also hit Donald. His can deal a lot of damage, especially the airborne version, assuming all four projectiles hit. As for his Hypers, his two level 1 Hypers are an average Hyper Combo-esque move that covers a lot of ground and a Hyper version of that can only be used in the air and consists of twelve projectiles. His can easily suprise and snipe an opponent when used at the correct time, but deals a mediocre amount of damage for a level 2 Hyper, which is only slightly more than , which costs half as much Power. For to be effective, it must be used when both Donald and the opponent are as close to one side of the screen as possible, because only a few hits will connect otherwise. He also has a a very powerful close-range level 3 Hyper that takes out more than half of the average opponent's Life when successful and an Exceed which can only be used when Donald's Life is below half. Donald has a custom A.I. which is infamous for being very brutal, tending to perform massive combos in the air, as it often performs very long combos that deal a lot of damage, and it's very unpredicatable, as it sometimes tries to stay away from the opponent while not attacking at all but occasionally uses projectile attacks while staying away or gets close to the opponent and traps them in a corner while comboing away. The A.I. can easily take out about two-third of a character's Life with a single combo and often uses Hypers whenever he has the chance to. The A.I. can be configured by editing the value of var(59) in Donald's .cns file, however, and it can be set from 0 to 11 and is set to 10 by default; var(58), which determines the A.I.'s comboing, can also be changed to 0, making it combo less often. Lowering the number or var(59) can remedy the A.I.'s issue of being nearly unbeatable with normal characters. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | | }} | | Aerial version: | }} | | | }} | | | }} | | Donald Girl can be attacked Cannot be used if Donald Girl or Apple Bomb is onscreen| }} | | Apple Bomb explodes after some time Apple Bomb automatically explodes when hit by the opponent Only one Apple Bomb can be onscreen at the same time Explosion can damage self and teammates Cannot be used during | }} | | | }} | | | }} 'Hypers' | or + | Uses 1000 Power| }} | or + | Uses 1000 Power| }} | or + | Uses 2000 Power| }} | or + | Donald Girl can be attacked Cannot be used if Donald Girl is onscreen Uses 2000 Power| }} | or + | Cannot be used if Donald Girl is onscreen| }} | | Life must be 500 or lower Cannot be used if Donald Girl or Apple Bomb is onscreen Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Donald corps' In this palette mode, Donald's palette is no different from his default palette, but he is accompanied by seven A.I.-controlled clones of himself, with three appearing behind Donald and four appearing behind the opponent. The clones have the same attributes and moveset as Donald, and they typically gang up on the opponent and perform massive combos together, dealing tons of damage and easily K.O.'ing them, and the player doesn't need to do anything because the clones can K.O. the opponent. The clones have the same amount of Life can be K.O.'d however, and they share the same Power bar, so if a clone uses a Hyper, the Power is deducted from Donald's Power bar. The A.I. of the clones can also be configured, and curiously, if the number is set to 0, the clones will stay idle and do absolutely nothing. 'Dark Donald' This is a cheap palette mode that gives Donald several additional benefits, such as being able to jump five times in the air instead of only once and automatically gaining Power at a slow rate, though the rate becomes faster the lower Donald's Life is, and if his Life is critical, the Power bar fills up rapidly whenever it's not full. In addition, he also recovers a small amount of Life whenever he attacks or gets hit, and when his Life drops below 100, he will automatically recover Life till his amount of Life is 100, which means he cannot be K.O.'d by weak attacks and a strong attack must be used to finish him off. He also gains an Attack and Defence buff that increases when Donald's Life drops below 500 or 250, often to the point where his attacks will start to deal a stupidly high amount of damage, especially his standing move and any of his Specials, of which some of them become OHKOs when his Life is below half, and some of his Specials are altered, especially , and , which have their amount of projectiles increased. When his amount of Life is below 500, all of his level 1 and 2 Hypers become OHKOs, but his level 3 Hypers ironically don't, and becomes an OHKO when his Life is below 250 and never becomes an OHKO. The damage and behavior of and both Donald Girl summons remains unchanged. 'Victory quotes' Videos Ronald McDonald Mugen Mugen Survival - Ronald Mcdonald MUGEN Ronald McDonald & Fat Albert vs everyone Trivia *Donald's sprites are edited from DIO's sprites from the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure PlayStation and arcade fighting game, and some of his animations are inspired from other characters, such as Vanessa, Jotaro Kujo and various Guilty Gear characters. **Some of Donald's moves are parodies of other characters' moves; and are based on respectively Rugal's Genocide Cutter and DIO's Road Roller! *Donald has an special intro against Colonel Sanders, most likely because of their extra-official rivalry as the mascots of fast food companies. *Donald's victory animation is his infamous "Ran Ran Ruu" expression. If Donald wins a round while Donald Girl is present on the stage, she will perform the expression as well instead of leaving the stage. *Donald's voice clips are taken from the Japanese “Ronald Rumors” commercials. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Five-button Characters Category:Hi-res Characters Category:Sprite edits Category:Cheap Characters Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with Assists Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with palette modes Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Users of the Road Roller! Category:Characters made by Kishio Category:Characters made in 2007 }}